1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to canned bakery products, and more particularly to a method for producing a baked-in-a-can bakery product capable of long storage and subsequent easy removal from the can.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Battiste, U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,220 teaches a process for preparing an in-can baked canned rye seeded bread comprising a dough mix in a partially sealed container, whereupon the can is fully sealed after baking and then quickly cooled.
McLain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,568, teaches a package having a baked dough product thermeticaly sealed in a sheet metal can providing a double seam construction for protecting the dough product.
Joulin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,356 teaches a method of producing a bread product from dough which does not contain any artificial preservatives and includes partially baking the dough at the usual temperature, packing it in hermetic packages under partial vacuum, and sterilizing it while in the hermetic package. The product may be stored indefinitely at ambient temperatures in a condition that enables the user to provide a product having the characteristics of fresh bread by completing the baking step.
Umina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,078, teaches a process and apparatus for preparing baked products in tray-shaped cans, whereby venting means are provided as part of the baking apparatus for transfer of generated steam and gases from the inside of the can. Cover, are provided with channels for directing the outflow of steam and gases through a partially clinched lid of a tray-shaped baking can, while the baking is taking place. The baked product is permitted to rise uniformly, with no deformation that would normally occur when the steam and gases act to depress the baked product if they are confined to the baking can. Because a lighter, lower water-active batter is required for the process of the invention, the resulting baked product is light and evenly baked and has a substantially extended shelf-life.
Sugisawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,057 teaches a packed semi-prepared dough for a baked confectionery having good taste and pleasing texture, which can be (easily prepared in households without special skill and can be stored over long periods. This semi-prepared dough is prepared by charging a dough having a dough hardness of 18 to 470 BU into a heat-resistant package container and then preliminary heat-treating it after the container is sealed.
British patent 1,271,892, teaches a method of making bread, sealing it in a container and further processed by heating for sterilization.
German patent DE 3323-147-A, teaches a packing method for fresh-baked confectionery, where the items are inserted in packages with an inert-gas atmosphere, preferably under slight pressure. While maintaining this atmosphere the packages are hot sealed. Nitrogen is used as the gas at a pressure of 0.1 bar. The method can be used to pack material such as noodles in order to avoid spoilage of items due to sticking to packing material as in a vacuum package.
McWilliams discloses in Bakers Weekly, Oct. 11, 1954 in an article entitled "Canned White Bread for the Armed Forces," a method for making canned bread.
The prior art teaches the canning of a bakery product. However, the prior art does not teach the inversion of a product baked in a container with an open top so as to expose the top surface of the product to a sterilizing temperature for fully sterilizing the product just prior to sealing it in the container in which it is baked in. The present invention teaches this technique and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.